


I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

by roguewords



Category: Vampire Academy, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Dance lessons for the novices.





	I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song with this title the other night, and this is what popped into my head. o_0

The novices stood around the gym, waiting to see why they had all been called. Guardian Petrov and Guardian Belikov seem to magically appear at the front of the gym, and all noise disappears. 

"Thank you for coming to this meeting everyone," Guardian Petrov began. "As you may have heard by now, in six weeks time, St. Vladimir's will be hosting a ball for the holidays. We will have some visiting royal Moroi, and they have requested certain protocols be followed. One of those is that everyone participates in the ballroom dancing."

Groans filled the air for several minutes. Rose just smirked. There are perks to being the best friend of Vasilisa Dragomir. After the grumbling died off, Alberta continued. "Since we have a limited number of ladies, they will get to make their choice for partners first. But to be fair to the gentlemen, partners will be switched every two days. So ladies, make your choices."

Rose threw a look at her mentor, begging to be let out of this torture. He knew exactly how well she could dance, and she didn't see a reason for her to stay. From the raised eyebrow she received in return however, chances of leaving were slim to none. 

Rose realized she was starting to gather a crowd. All of the other girls had already picked a partner. Exasperated, she grabbed Eddie by the wrist. "The first time you step on my toes, you're a dead man. Understood?"

"Alright, gentlemen, the rest of you partner up, pick who will lead, and listen to the instructions!" Alberta announced. She and Dimitri paired off, music started, and half the guys stepped on their partners' feet. 

"DEAD MAN CASTILE!" was heard loudly over all the murmurings of "Sorry," and "My bad." Alberta giggled, before letting Dimitri go rescue the poor boy.

"Miss Hathaway, is there a problem?"

"Yes! Of course there is! I've known how to dance since I was 9! Lissa's mother made sure of it! And now my toes are being crushed! It's a waste of everyone's time for me to be here!" 

"Maybe a demonstration is in order?" 

"You think you're any better than this lot, Comrade?"

Grabbing her by the hand and spinning her into position, he said, "I'll let you be the judge."

They began with a simple box step, moved on to a bit of a waltz, a sample of a Viennese waltz, some foxtrot, and ended with a tango. 

As they danced Dimitri asked her, "Why all the noise, Roza?"

"You know why. I don't want to teach these boys how to dance, and I don't think you want them putting their hands all over me either."

Pulling her back up from the end position of the tango, he allowed himself a small peck on her neck. "You maybe right," he growled. "I think I have a better idea."

Everyone applauded as their mashup of dances ended. Dimitri brought Rose to where Alberta was standing, and made his suggestion. She thought about. (More like pretended she didn't know how damn possessive the Russian was about his student who was obviously more than a student.) "Well after that demonstration, I don't see why not."

And that is how Rose got out of dance class. Instead, she helped teach it.


End file.
